Reincarnation
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Cade dies against his enemies but taking them with him in the process all around the universe different versions of him died but instead reincarnated themselves in the form of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a neglected boy and container of the Kyuubi No Yoko and has two sisters and now he is to uphold Cade Shanely Kenpachi's legacy and to show Konoha not to fuck with him!


Summary: Cade dies against his enemies but taking them with him in the process all around the universe different versions of him died but instead reincarnated themselves in the form of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a neglected boy and container of the Kyuubi No Yoko and has two sisters and now he is to uphold Cade Shanely Kenpachi's legacy and to show Konoha not to fuck with him! Bleach/Ben 10/Sonic/Devil May Cry/Resident Evil/Rosiaro + Vampire/High School DXD/Sekirei/High School of The Dead/One Piece/Fairy Tail/Marvel/DC universe crossover, Mass Harem, Godlike Naruto/Cade, Cold Naruto, Semi-dark/emotionless Naruto, Technological Naruto, Hybrid Naruto, Sharingan/Rinnegan Naruto, BAMF Naruto, unforgiving Naruto, Extreme Minato, Fugaku, Ami, Sasuke, Sakura, Hiruzen, Danzo, Elders/Civilian council, Jiraiya, Kiba, Kakashi, Issei, Tsukune, Asuma Sarutobi, Gin, Riser and many others RATED M+ for torture, sex, blood, gore, swearing, violence and dark situations, genderbending, multiple elements from different animes

I do not own Naruto or any other anime x-overs in this fic Let's start!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Reincarnation

Cade Kenpachi Shanely glances at the glowing red Muramasa blade stabbed through his chest and chuckles as he coughs up blood but smirks seeing Aizen reduced to ashes. "Heh i may die Aizen-teme but, i won't be dead forever i will be reincarnated into the one who is the saviour and will inherit every single one of my ability's, power, skills and body." He coughs up more blood feeling his life slip away.

He smiles when he remembers all the happy memories he had with his friends, wives, mother, aunt, sisters, cousins and every enemy turned friend and shed a tear knowing they might not see him as the same ever again. "I guess this was bound to happen at some point in my life but, I'm sure i'll see them again." He said quietly and saw several people land a few feet away from him. "Onii-chan!" Kuro cried hugging him and saw the entire Gotei 13, his wives, and family from the other dimensions looking tearful seeing him about to die would hurt them badly. "Guys don't cry for me i won't be gone long." He coughed confusing everyone making him smirk. "There's a very high chance of me becoming reincarnated if i am go and search for me i'm sure you know the feel of my energy?"

They nodded while tears trailed down their faces and he smiled at them knowing his other future selfs will join his reincarnation and help him through whatever endeavors he might encounter and saw a flash in his mind of a bright blond haired boy with whisker marks. 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze huh?' He chuckled and looked up at Rangiku holding his hand desperately trying to heal him and was sobbing. "Cade-kun...please...don't leave me." She pleaded causing tears to drip from his own eyes and held her in his arms.

"Rangiku-chan...I...love...you forever." He smiled before he went limp causing the dam to break. Rangiku just screamed out his name in sorrow and agony. "CADEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She sobbed her heart out at the man of her life dieing in her arms and continued to hold him. "Rangiku look!" She looked up and gasped seeing Cade's body glow before vanishing in a bright light and everyone heard his voice in the wind. "Look for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze he is my reincarnation i love you Rangiku Matsumoto." Rangiku nodded with determined eyes and quickly got up before entering the Senkaimon.

**(Kami's Realm) **

Cade sighed boredly as he laid on his back across a cloud floating around in the courtroom as each god sat in their respective thrones and were watching the life of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and it was starting to piss Cade off alot so much his Vasto Lorde mask materialized on his face blasting the entire room with Ki as he watched him sit in class trying to ignore the insults coming form his brother Menma and the other civilian and shinobi children.

He could see Naruko and Natsumi trying to help him but, Sakura and the girls were blocking them and the view changed to see Minato Namikaze sitting in the councilroom with the others that hated Naruto looking satisfied and it made his ruby red aura blaze into view like a double helix and he jumped from his spot onto the floor cracking it. He wears a red trenchcoat over a black muscle shirt with red lightning bolts that strains against his 20 pac abs and muscular body, he wears red pants with black/red outlined lightning bolts down the sides, he wears two belts crossed into an X with a Dragon belt buckle, he wears blue futuristic sneakers like the one's Sonic wears, he has brown hair in his surrogate brother ichigo Kurosaki's dangai style with green eyes with a white sclera glowing ethereally. Sheathed in their scabbards are his zanpakutous Akagetsu, Mirionakabara, Akaokamochi, Sakkamira Akayume, and Rojo Cuervo sheathed across his back while he had his other weapons and items sealed away in the tattoos on his arms thanks to him visiting the Elemental Nations learning from the greatest Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu users in all time.

He also never liked Konoha in general because at how arrogant and power hungry they and he especially didn't like how Minato had stole his prized Hiraishin he helped create with Kushina only to be used by his or Kushina's children and always was suspicious at how he learned Fuuinjutsu so quickly and remembered that bastard Jiraiya had managed to sneak into Uzu and steal the Uzumaki scrolls in the aftermath when Kiri, Kumo and Iwa attacked and he was happy they are still alive but, growled when he realized Minato married her just to get access to the Uzumaki seals and smirks evilly.

"Time to take my new body out on a test run!" He shouted and vanished in a Reiatsu Shunshin which was basically him vanishing in a shower of particles towards the portal leaving behind an ominous cackle scaring Susano'o and the other gods especially Zeus and the others knowing that cackle meant one thing.

Chaos and utter mayhem!

"Oh boy Cade is gonna raise hell now!" Yami cackled at her man causing mayhem and chaos in his wake and his other wives all giggled evilly and went to send the message out to the others.

**(With Cade/Naruto) **

Naruto was trying to ignore the arrogant voices of his brother along with the other students while feeling anger in his mind at that bitch Sakura and her lackeys blocking his sisters from seeing him and he knew somehow his _father _was involved in this and was just barely stopping himself from miaming every bastard and bitch in this room.

Ever since he was little his father treated him like he was the runt of the family giving his brother Menma all the attention along with Naruko and Natsumi and the only one to care for him was Tsunade, Shizune, Tsume, Hana, Mikoto, Isami, Tsubaki, Bara, Luna, Hitomi, Hinata, Hanabi, Nejia, Shikamarui, Yoshino, Ino, Inoichi, the Uzumaki clan, Shisui, Kurenai, Anko, Kuromaru, Akamaru, Kiara-hime, the Hyuuga Clan, Shikaku, Chouza, Choji, Shina, Saya, Orochimaria (Yes, F. Orochimaru and is still loyal to the village even if barely.), Kabuta, Mebuki, Yuka, Yakumo, Yugao, Dokuro, Teuichi, Ayame, Suzume, Iruka, Tenza, his sisters, auntie and his mother Kushina, Shibi, Hiashi.

Tsunade, Shizune and his other friends helped train him in the ninja arts hard enough to be Anbu-level as he used his Kage Bunshin No Jutsu his mother gave taught him while Minato wasn't around. Anbu level at 6 years old which was a great accomplishment.

After finding out about him being the container for Kiara's chakra, he spoke with her and he learned that Minato tried to rid him and her by shoving both Yin and Yang chakra's into his body so Menma will be his heir and didn't take into account his strong body would handle it and began training accessing her chakra at the Senju Compound where a special chamber was made for Jinchuuriki to train their abilities and mastered up to 6 tails and was sure he'd be able to master the last 3 tails in 3 more years.

The thing that pissed him off was his father and mother arguing about his standing in the clan. Kushina argued that Naruto deserves to stay with his family and is to be her successor while Minato argued that Naruto is nothing but, a weakling and needs to be molded into this village's saviour forever sparking the flames of hate toward Minato and Konoha along with the ones who are in on it.

_'I wonder where Hebi-sensei is?' _Thinking about his Snake Queen who's golden eyes kept flashing in his mind.

He wears a pair of black hakama pants that had a ballooning effect, black socks and straw sandals and wears a black robe-like mantle that splits in the lower front and had a red obi sash around his waist while the Uzumaki symbol is emblazoned on the back and wears tight black gloves, his hair is a golden blond with spikes everywhere and his eyes are a bright green with a white sclera and a slit pupil and stands at 5'1 folding his arms sitting in his seat.

"Onii-chan!" Naruko shouted pushing Sakura out of the way and managed to sit next to him with Natsumi jumping over glaring at Ami and the other girls and was about to knock her block off only for a gloved hand to stop her. She looked to see Naruto shaking his head telling her it isn't worth it she nodded and sat down snuggling into his arms while he just closes his eyes as everyone waits for the teachers to take them outside.

"Uchiha-san do me a favor and shut your annoying mouth." Naruto said coldly shocking everyone who heard him including Iruka and Mizuki along with those eavesdropping from the council chambers and did not see his smirk.

_'Cade is back bitches!' _ He grins evilly as his hair suddenly turns to a blood red and lengthen past his neckline and covers one of his eyes making his fangirls squeal at how sexy he looked and saw Natsumi and Naruko blushing at him and smelled lust?

"What was that dobe!" Kiba said dangerously getting in Naruto's face.

"Did i stutter mutt it seems you have a hard time at hearing don't you." Naruto and Kiba's faces were close and everyone could see Naruto's eyes glowing and his fingers twitch and saw multiple sheathes appear on his back making them squint to see why they weren't there before.

_'What has Naruto-otouto been hiding?' _ Menma frowned looking at his brother he didn't hate Naruto that badly it's just that his father kept encouraging it or he will be punished and it hurt he had to make his little brother feel bad and vowed to be nicer from now on damn his father's orders.

"Like you could beat me you weakling i don't know why Naruko-chan and Natsumi-chan have such a disgrace for a brother when i could give them so much better." Kiba leered at the Uzumaki twins making them turn green until he felt his sweater gripped in a very strong hand and looked to see a pissed off Naruto with brown hair showing Cade was showing.

"For your information Naruto isn't my real name it's Cade Shanley Kenpachi bastard Kushina-kaa-san named me it in secret because who would name their son after a fucking ramen topping that is the most retarded name ever!" Naruko, Menma, and Natsumi nodded along with the others while Sasuke, Ami, Sakura, and Kiba were angry this weakling was fighting back.

"If you don't get your hands off of me you'll be sorry dead-last!" Kiba snarled trying to look threatening only to yelp as he was dangling by his feet and everyone looked shocked as Cade grabbed his throat and lifted him up off the ground and punched him in his chest getting a cry of pain from the dog boy while Naruto just laughed coldly arousing his crushes while unknown to anyone but him and certain people.

His large family is coming straight towards his location to reunite with him.

"I don't know why Hana-chan even tolerates your disgusting presence anyway you are just like that bastard husband of Tsume-hime Kibasho-yaro always thinking women are nothing but fucktoys for you!" Cade snarls and thew Kiba into the wall cracking it and knocking him out in the process.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura screeched and stomped toward him only for Cade to pull out Akagetsu it's appearance causing everyone to freeze as they felt it was harder to breath and saw his eyes glow with coldness.

"My name is Cade pinky now take your bitches and get out of my sight." He said darkly making the fangirls pale and back away quickly giving him glances of fear and anger.

He snorted rudely and sat down sheathing Akagetsu into it's daito form using his supreme reiatsu control and mentally went over every jutsu he learned and masted and smirked when he had more than every Jonin or Anbu in every village and Kage along with the fighting styles and techniques he learned from Ryu, Hayate, Ayane, Kasumi, Shiden, Joe, Kureha, and Momoji and his other friends from his time fighting in the DOA tournaments.

_'I wonder how they'll react when they see me in my new body?' _He smirked at that thought only for it to drop into a an irritated frown as an Inu masked anbu shunshined into the room beside him with a few others weapons out.

"The council demands your presence, Naruto." Inu said lazily only to freeze as Akagetsu was placed against his throat by Cade who narrowed his eyes at him.

"My name is Cade Kenpachi Shanley to you Hatake-san and you would do well to remember it before i show you how to really use that eye!" He growled as his eyes morphed into Eien No Mangekyo Sharingan which had a black background and a 9 pointed star overlapped by a buzzsaw in the center making those who saw it gasp and sweat remembering Mari Uchiha's eyes.

"Naruko, Natsumi, Menma." Menma and his sisters looked at their brother with attention as he stood up.

"Menma watch our sisters if anyone so much as tries to harm them." He made a cutting motion across his neck getting a feral grin from Menma who nodded and spoke. "Sorry for how i treated you Otouto i'll try to make it up to you." Cade smiled knowing Menma turned over a new leaf and teleported in a flash of ruby red flames getting awed and jealous looks.

Menma snorted in amusement and folded his arms. _'Show off.' _He snickered with Naruko and Natsumi

**(Council Chambers) **

In the council chambers of Konoha's Shinobi, Civilian, and Elder council seats sat many people who were talking quite loudly after watching the scene of the Hokage's younger son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze who was actually Cade Kenpachi Shanley who possessed power and skills that could aid Konoha in staying as the strongest, some felt threatened that the demon brat would defy them, while others felt proud of Cade for becoming so skilled.

Minato Namikaze however along with certain other people were plotting on how to control him or put him in the breeding program but, many who remembered Cade's name years ago dying fighting Mari Uchiha who was his lover fought to the death and died in each other's arms but, bodies were never found and now he's been reincarnated and more skilled than ever and that scared the power hungry individuals.

"Remembering little ol me are you." Cade's amused voice shocked them out of their stupor and the females couldn't help but give him looks of hunger and lust even Kushina was giving him those looks and they had one thing in their thoughts.

_'Cade-kun is so fucking hot!' _

"Naruto Uzumaki how dare you show up late to this council meeting!" The civilian side pounded their fists on the table in false bravado only for everyone to see Cade's not so amused expression.

"I believe i told those idiots back at the academy my name is Cade Kenpachi Shanley or do i need to introduce your splattered brain to Akagetsu right now." Everyone shivered at his cold, dark tone that could shake a bijuu if it wanted too and started to realize he wasn't fucking around anymore.

Cade shook his head. "Why am i not surprised you sent Cyclops-san to retrieve me when he couldn't even beat me when i was a Chuunin for years all because of me saving his father from committing suicide something you contributed towards in a big way Sandaime-sama, Danzo, Koharu, Homura." He narrowed his eyes sharply making said people sweat hearing those words.

"That missions was vital to us winning the war Sakumo almost cost us losing the war!" Ebisu shouted with anger only for Cade to retort cooly.

"Than you should have thought of other plans before trying to turn the one i saw as an uncle into a scapegoat for your own lack of planning." He snorted rudely making several shinobi and civilians shout deaththreats at him only to see Cade cleaning his ear out with a cuestick he pulled out from somewhere and looked back at them with a non-caring look.

"Kenpachi we demand to know how you have the Sharingan!" Fugaku demanded only for Cade's frosty voice to cut them off again.

"Because Mari-hime imprinted her dna onto mine and so did Toka-chan making me both a Senju and Uchiha giving me access to their respective bloodlines and unlocking the Rinnegan which requires the combination of the Senju's Yang energy and Uchiha's Yin energy and it only appears in the pure hearted, not those who's hearts are blackened with greed and lust for power." Fugaku and the others paled when they saw one purple-grey Rinnegan and Mangekyo staring at them glowing with a malestrom of power.

"What are those watches on your wrist's?" One pointed out making every zero in on the red and green bracelets that had archaic designs on them and Cade smirked remembering his customized Omnitrix devices the old man Paradox helped him create.

"Let's just say their another manifestation of my kekkei genkai, oh and Hana-chan i had a good time last night." He purred seductively making several women shudder and blush while Ebisu had a look of rage.

"You dare fuck my woman!" Cade looked at him with amusement while several others snickered at him and he sniffed before grinning slyly.

"I smell a desperate virgin in here!" Chouza fell out of his chair roaring with laughter along with his best friend and teammate Inoichi while Shikaku who was sleeping was laughing like a hyena on a sugar rush and it was pissing everyone that wanted him under their thumb off so much Ebisu roared in fury.

"I challenge you right now Cade in Taijutsu let's see if you've gotten any stronger, no one deserves Hana but me!" Ebisu dashed toward Cade who just smirked and went into his Combat Sambo style Leon and Bayman taught him and watched the bespectacled Tokubetsu Jonin launch a punch at his face only for Cade to grapple his head stomping his left ankle and launch a harsh knee to his chest making him scream in pain and backed up clutching his chest.

"How the hell did you see my movements you're just an academy student." Ebisu growled forgetting this was Cade Kenpachi Shanley nothing is impossible for him.

"What you don't know is that there are multiple universes in our world today and multiple versions of me with different skillsets and abilities and Naruto was one of my reincarnations and when we all died we became one meaning i possess all of my counterparts skills, experience and prowess!" He roared and suddenly his arms and legs were engulfed in a white light showing silver steel greaves with a white light shining through them and Cade's lower half of his face gained an armored facemask and his hair flushed blood red and started floating ethereally and his eyes burned crimson red with slit pupils.

"If you're wondering why you're not feeling Kiara's youki it's because this is my devil energy from grandpa Sparda flowing through me now time to finish this, Kick 13!" Ebisu found himself on the end of a barrage of bone-breaking kicks and was sent flying through the air and he thought he was going to crash into the ground only for his eyes to widen in horror as a menacingly grinning Cade appeared behind him in a red flash crouching low with a uppercut going toward his back. "You're finished! **Divine Dragon!"** He roared in a demonic voice and as his fist connected Ebisu screamed as he was launched through the roof into the atmosphere as a red dragon image flowed behind his attack and soon vanished with a twinkle.

Everyone was instantly quiet as they looked at Cade's image and in their minds the image of glowing red crimson eyes filled them varying emotions fear, apprehension, awe, anger, terror, lust and hunger well the women had lust in their eyes and want.

Cade glared at Minato who started to sweat under the angry eyes of his former rival. "That was just a fraction of my power next time if another mob attacks me i will use my Bakuton on them and it will get fucking messy." Bakuton made certain people shiver and pale with fear making him smirk before he returned to his normal appearance before walking out and gave a wink toward Kushina and the other female clan heads who blushed and waved back at him.

Cade Kenpachi Shanley is back bitches!

"Cade get back here!" Jiraiya the Toad Sannin shouted appearing in the council chambers glaring at him hearing from the Toads about Cade being reincarnated and hoped to seal him away before he could manifest and realized he was too late.

"What do you want Gama-Sennin?" He asked glancing at the waste of space in front of him.

"You were not supposed to be reincarnated in our weapon, you were supposed to stay dead like normal humans are supposed to?" Cade just smirked maliciously and that made Jiraiya go on alert.

"Its a good thing being immortal isn't it...being able to come back to life whenever you please and being the husband of Kami, Yami and the Shinigami has it's perks don't you think." His smirk widened into a grin seeing the pale looks on their faces at this revelation.

"Bullshit Cade everyone knows the gods are not women!" Jiraiya sneered making Cade's eyes narrow darkly and pulled out Sakkamira Akayume stabbing the air and twisted it counterclockwise causing a sliding door to appear.

"Then let me introduce you to my other wives." The doors burst open and out walked three women one had silverish white hair, the second had black hair and the third had pale white hair but, all of them had amber golden colored eyes and S-cup sized breasts and clung to Cade who gave them eacha kiss on the cheek.

"What's this about us gods being men!" Shini questioned coldly forcing her reiatsu on the evil ones in the room making them go ashen white.

They just pissed off the shinigami! Double fucking shit!

"Well fuck..." Minato muttered knowing they were in deep shit right now.

* * *

**Why, yes it is Minato-baka you and your butt buddy's are fucked sideways hope Shini-chan gives you a sex change (Shinku cackled as Minato screamed in horror like a little bitch as he was dragged into a dark room with the sounds of a chainsaw revving up causing him and Cade to stiffen and heard agonized screams making them go ashen white)**

**OK! people this is the first chapter of Reincarnation hope you liked it plz comment and review and no flames thank you! Now let's get the fuck outta here!**

**(Shinku vanished in a Mokuton/Enton shunshin while Cade vanished in a Reiatsu Shunshin as shini walked out with a bloody chainsaw across her back and looked around before shrugging and went towards the kitchen for something to eat)**

**Shinku Kami No Arashi**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
